


Spring Fever

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-04
Updated: 2002-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year the town holds a matchmaker picnic but someone has plans to make sure Chris and Vin are given the right partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

Winter had given way to spring, the snows gradually melting away until only a dusting remained on the higher ground. The warm, springtime air was filled with the scent of wildflowers and fresh meadow grass, and Chris noticed a lightness to his gelding's step as they made their way towards the town; a mirror to the lifting of his own spirits. The winter months, with their drawn in evenings and cold blizzards were almost a distant memory to him now, although Chris had to admit that this winter had been far more pleasurable than those of the recent past. The long winter nights, which left too many hours for solitary introspection, had been the hardest to bear since losing his family. The gloom hanging over him like death's shadow. However, this winter he had rarely been alone and only then at his choosing. He had shared those long nights with a special group of men, sitting around the brightly-lit saloon playing cards or listening to tales of the past. Sometimes he reflected, privately, on the twist of fate that had brought them together in this frontier town.

Each man had brought something unique into the group of Seven; their differences falling aside to reveal a depth of loyalty to each and every member that he had never seen before - not even during the war.

It did not take much for his thoughts to zero in on one particular member of the Seven: Vin Tanner. He had spent most of the past year trying to figure out how one man could become so important to him within the blink of an eye. At first he had felt guilty, as if this soul-deep link he shared with Vin had some how betrayed the love he had felt for Sarah and Adam. He would gladly have laid down his life for them, and when they died a piece of him died with them - but he had gone on. It had taken many years but the pain was receding, the terrible memories fading leaving only happy ones behind. However, Chris was not so sure he would be able to go on if he lost Vin. He had loved Sarah and Adam with all his heart but he loved Vin with all his soul, and he knew that the healing in his heart had only come about since Vin stepped into his life.

Not that the others hadn't played a role in his salvation. The Seven had become a family, brothers in many ways, but Vin was closer to him than any brother.

Chris thought about the dreams that had been plaguing him since last fall; the visions of Vin held in his arms, his hands brushing back the gentle waves of light brown hair to reveal sky blue eyes filled with lust and love - for him. Before Ella Gaines had stepped back into his life, any dreams involving Vin were of friendship, of riding side by side in companionable silence, protecting each other's backs and warming each other's lonely spirits. However, since Ella those dreams had become far more erotic, his mind replacing her curvaceous body with Vin's lean but muscular frame, his fingers caressing strands of Vin's soft hair, his hardened flesh filling Vin's strong body. He'd never noticed how sour her mouth was, with its down-turned corners, until his night-time fantasies had focused on Vin's shy but welcoming smile. He'd never noticed how shallow her soulless eyes appeared until he was drawn into the ocean depths of his best friend.

Why the hell had he gone back to Ella anyhow?

Chris shook his head, trying to understand what had made him believe that he would have been happy with Ella. Perhaps it was the realization of the dream he had shared with Sarah; the big house with room enough for many children, the large spread of good pasture land that was ideal for grazing, the thoroughbred horses that would have made such excellent breeding stock. It was only the shock of hearing Vin say he was leaving that had made him start to question her motives, revealing the truth he had been searching for since he returned home to a burned out ranch and the charred remains of his wife and son. He pushed those dark thoughts aside and concentrated on the real dilemma. He knew the answer to his question; he understood why he had been tempted by Ella Gaines. He had gone back to her because he had still been reeling from the shock of losing Vin to Charlotte Richmond.

Chris had taken it for granted that he and Vin would ride together and find a way to clear Vin's name. He had never considered that Vin might fall in love with someone, that he might run away with that person without even saying goodbye. It had hurt more than he truly cared to admit, hitting him as hard as it had on that terrible day when he found Sarah and Adam.

Thoughts of Ella Gaines made the wound in his side ache as if it had happened only yesterday rather than last fall. He stretched to ease the phantom pain, remembering Vin's unsuccessful attempts to find Ella - and the sadness in his eyes whenever Chris caught him looking unawares.

"You don't need to feel guilty at not finding her, Vin."

His gelding pricked up his ears at the unaccustomed talking on the lonely trail, and Chris gave himself a wry grin at his own outburst. The smile broadened. After the dust had settled and his wound began to heal, Chris had realised that he would rather travel at Vin's side, a victim of his unrequited love for the man, than spend the remainder of his life caught in the sham of a marriage.

Any marriage. Including a marriage with Mary Travis.

As he crested the last of the rolling hills he paused, looking out across the plain to the frontier town nestled partway. He could see the outline of a small river running close by, its waters swollen by the melted ice flowing off the higher ground in the far distance. Sunlight glinted off the pond that JD and Casey loved to swim in, but he doubted even those two would chance a dip in it until much later in the spring for the water would be far too cold for comfort.

Chris urged the gelding onward with a click of his tongue and a nudge of his spurs, enjoying the way the horse almost pranced instead of walking.

"Seems we both like a spring day, boy."

He spared a moment to slap the thickly muscled neck, grinning at the answering whinny at the unexpected caress.

As he neared the town, Chris could make out figures bustling to and fro. It appeared that spring fever had hit the residents of the town, also, as the last traces of winter lethargy were swept away in a flurry of activity. Practically every face wore a smile, and several of those who had pointedly ignored him in the past, tipped their hats to bid him a good day.

Chris returned the pleasantry, aware that these same people might be ignoring him again on the morrow. It was Spring Fever governing their actions, but he knew the spring would last only a short time, quickly giving way to the long, hot summer. However, while it lasted the people seemed intent on taking advantage of the pleasantly warm day.

He left his gelding at the livery in the stall next to Vin's horse and began walking slowly up the main street towards the saloon. As he passed the hardware store he noticed the poster which had been put up in a prominent position. Chris stopped to read it, a frown drawing his eyebrows together. The largest word on the poster was _picnic_ , a word that gave him no cause for concern until he started reading the rest.

"Matchmaker Picnic?"

****

Gloria Potter finished placing some new stock onto the shelf then turned to dust some of the items in the main window. She stopped as she caught sight of the tall, handsome leader of the seven guns hired to protect the town; noticing his frown. He was reading Mary's poster concerning the annual town picnic, a poster which Gloria had put up on display at Mary's request only an hour earlier. Although many people were intimidated by the dark-clad gunfighter, Gloria did not count herself among them. She wiped her hands on her apron and stepped outside.

"Good morning, Mr. Larabee. It's a fine spring morning."

"Mrs. Potter."

He tipped the brim of his hat in that polite way of his; his green eyes lowering for a second in respect. He glanced back at the poster and then took a step away from her, but she was not going to let him go so easily.

"Town annual picnic. One of the town founders thought it might be... fun to put a twist on it for all us single folk." She fought to keep the smile on her face, aware that it was a town tradition that had given her such enjoyment in the past but which now reminded her of her widowed status.

"Fun?"

Gloria realised she had caught his attention and continued on with all the details that were missing from the poster.

"The names of all unattached men are placed in one hat; the names of all the unattached ladies in another. The names will be drawn on Sunday - one from each hat - and the owners of those names will share the picnic the lady supplies."

Gloria watched as a mask of indifference replaced the inquisitive expression that had lingered there momentarily. She prided herself on her ability to read people, and she had seen the way Mary Travis looked at the good looking man standing before her, eyeing him up as a potential husband for her and a father to her child. However, Gloria had discerned no special liking in return from Mr. Larabee. He respected Mrs. Travis, had even taken her son, Billy, on fishing trips but the special spark between man and woman just did not seem to be there. Of course, there were plenty of men who managed to hide their feelings well, and Mr. Larabee was often as unreadable as his gambler compatriot.

"It's fixed, of course", she said as he touched the brim of his hat once more in parting. He paused, his eyes narrowing.

"No concern of mine. Not intending to be involved."

"I have it on good authority that your name will be pulled out alongside Mrs. Travis."

"My name?"

"Everyone has to take part, Mr. Larabee. Even Mr. Tanner."

Larabee gave an unexpected grin that disappeared just as quickly. However, it did not take a student of human behavior to figure out that the thought of Vin being coerced into sharing a picnic with an unattached lady had put that grin there. She'd had a similar mischievous grin on her own face a short while ago at the very same thought. Obviously, remembering that he was going to be in the same position had dampened any humor at Vin's expense.

"Matchmaker picnic?", he said wryly.

He shook his head and Gloria could almost see the thoughts racing through his head, knowing that he had already decided to be out of town this coming Sunday just to avoid this picnic. Gloria reached out and laid her hand on his arm, wanting to see his reaction to her next words.

"You wouldn't be expected to marry your picnic partner, Mr. Larabee. At least, not until the following spring."

At her words, the arm that had lain motionless beneath her fingers, flinched as if scolded by her touch. The green eyes held hers for a moment, open wide in an expression that could only be described as horror, but he brought himself back under control, touched the brim of his hat and left quickly with a mumbled, "Good day".

Gloria watched him leave, a thoughtful expression on her face as she processed all this new information. She stepped back inside her store and sat down by the counter, letting her thoughts drift back over the past ten months. A smile began to blossom on her face as all the pieces came together at last. She looked at the timepiece on the nearby cabinet and called her assistant out into the store.

"Marty? I need to go out for a while to visit Miss Nettie. I want you to mind the store while I'm gone."

****

Judge Travis came in on the next stagecoach, and all of Vin's intentions of sneaking off before the picnic draw on the following day were ruined. The Judge was in one of his no-nonsense moods, insisting that all of the seven peacekeepers attended the town event - and no one countermanded the Judge's orders, not even Larabee. Vin was positive it had everything to do with a certain Mary Travis wanting to have Chris all to herself for a whole afternoon, though why the rest of them had to suffer too was beyond him. The woman had been hounding his best friend since Ella Gaines had re-entered then left Chris's life. Until then, he assumed she considered Chris would never settle down, but the incident with Ella Gaines had proved that Chris wanted far more from his life than wandering from town to town until he was gunned down by some yahoo looking to make a name for himself.

"Wish I was enough for you, Chris", he mumbled softly under his breath.

Since the day their paths crossed he had only once entertained the idea of moving on without Chris. He'd come to his senses the moment he realised Chris and the others were in danger, taking Charlotte back with him to jointly face the consequences. Seeing Chris again had made him realize what a fool he had been. Even unrequited love by Chris's side was better than chaining himself to someone he didn't love for the rest of his life.

Ella Gaines had stepped back into Chris's life soon after, and Vin wondered if Chris would have been so enamored with her and the life she was offering if it had not been for his earlier betrayal with Charlotte.

Vin leaned against the wall. Thinking of Chris made him look around the gathering even though he knew he was not in the crowd. Some how he had always been able to find Chris, as if the man was radiating some mystic aura that called to his instincts.

Vin took a deep breath - and regretted it instantly. Over the years he had become accustomed to the raw scent of male bodies closely packed in a saloon but he had never been in such a large crowd of freshly spruced up individuals before. Various scents washed over him, mainly of lavender water and soap. He looked across the sea of people, surprised when he registered the warm sunlight glinting off each person's hair, amazed by the many vibrant colors. From his bounty hunting days he could remember the posters stating physical details: brown hair, green eyes, but looking across this gathering, Vin realised there were so many shades of brown hair from the deepest, almost black to the palest almost blond. And green? How many shades of green eyes were there? Ezra had green eyes; a vibrant, clear green... and Chris had green eyes. They weren't the same shade though. Chris's eyes were a softer green, the irises ringed with a touch of gold, but the colour seemed to shift depending on his mood or the colour of the world around him. Chameleon eyes, as Josiah would say.

Vin felt a tingle of anticipation sweep through him and he knew what it meant. He looked up and saw Chris. Their eyes met. Yes. Today they were a darker green, mirroring the bleakness of the situation, his lack of enthusiasm obvious in his step as he made his way to stand by Vin's side. Chris glanced sideways with a wry grin as he came to rest by Vin's side.

"Feel like a cow waiting outside the slaughter house."

Vin sniffed softly, breathing in Chris's clean but un-perfumed scent, letting it fill his senses and cast aside all the stronger scents of the preened and pampered crowd. He noticed that the crowd was beginning to shift into three groups: the ladies with their picnic baskets going one way, the men another, leaving a mass of married or engaged couples in the center surrounded by their laughing and shrieking children. Vin spotted JD, Buck, Josiah and Nathan in the crowd of single men; feeling his smile widen at the enthusiasm on JD's face, the expectant look on Buck's and the resignation evident on Josiah's. There was no sign of Ezra, and Vin would not have put it passed the con artist to have come up with a valid excuse for his absence. Nathan seemed a little too serious but, suddenly, he gave a huge grin at the sight of someone in the ladies section. A quick glance revealed Rain's unexpected presence, and the knowing grin on Larabee's face explained her arrival today of all days.

"You're a big softy, Larabee."

"Hell, you know how worried Nathan was; thinking Rain might not understand him going for a picnic with some other lady. Figured I could solve that easy enough."

"So that's where you've been since yesterday... back at the Seminole village?"

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Judge did. Figured you'd gone and run off on him. Was going to send a posse after you if you didn't show." Vin leaned in a little closer and sniffed more openly. "Don't smell of trail dust though."

"Carried some clean clothes with me, and took a quick dip in the pond."

"Damn, Larabee. That water must be as cold as a witch's tit."

"It was... invigorating, as Ezra would say. Hell, looks like the circus is about to start."

Vin looked back to the front of the crowd in time to see two hats carried forward, ceremoniously, and placed on a table in front of the Judge. With a flourish, he pulled out the first piece of paper, unfolded it and called out a name. A man stepped forward eagerly, glancing at one particular lady then beamed broadly when a name was called and she came forward to join him. The pair walked off together, merging with the main crowd consisting of couples and children.

The Judge pulled the next male name from the hat.

Vin knew it was all a fix. Even if Mrs. Potter had not told Chris, it didn't take a genius to figure that out as JD offered his arm to a beaming Casey. Vin felt his throat tighten at the thought of Chris walking off, arm-in-arm, with Mary Travis. They watched as other members of the Seven were paired up, but still there was no sign of Ezra.

"Mr. Tanner."

His heart plummeted in his chest as his name was called and all eyes turned to him. Vin gritted his teeth, and spoke softly out the side of his mouth.

"Hell, Larabee. Reckon hanging's better'n this."

"Hmm hmm."

Vin held his head high and walked through the corridor that formed in the crowd. He waited, standing tall like a prisoner awaiting his sentence to be passed as Judge Travis reached into the other hat. Vin's eyebrows knitted together at the small sign of confusion on the Judge's face followed by a twitch of the man's lips. The Judge cleared his throat and read out the name on the paper.

"Miss Nettie Wells."

A roar of laughter rose up around him, and Vin felt the heat in his face rise with it. Not that he was ashamed of sharing a picnic with Nettie. On the contrary, he enjoyed the old lady's company and could think of no finer picnic companion save one--Chris. Gallantly, he held out his arm to the old spinster and escorted her to stand with the rest of the partnered people. He wished they could leave right away, leave the town and head for the open meadows, not wanting to hear Chris's name being attached to Mary Travis. Instead he waited patiently as the number of men dwindled until there were but a handful left.

"Mr. Larabee."

Vin smiled as he saw Chris suck in a deep breath then let it out slowly before walking through the crowd with a look on his face that would not have been out of place for a man facing the gallows. It confused Vin. He would have thought Chris would be mighty pleased to share a picnic with the beautiful widow. Silence descended as the Judge pulled out a name from the ladies hat, took a sharp breath, then glanced across to where an expectant Mary Travis was poised to take her place on Chris's arm.

"Mrs..." The Judge cleared his throat once more. "Mrs. Gloria Potter."

The silence was a deafening as the earlier roar of laughter, except it did not pass through a man's ears to fill up his head. Shocked disbelief held many motionless, including Mary Travis, while others started to whisper and snigger especially as Chris showed no outward sign of dismay at being partnered with the more recently widowed Mrs. Potter. Vin ducked his head so no one could see how pleased he was, lifting his eyes coyly in time to see a twitch of pleasure on Larabee's face as he offered his arm to Mrs. Potter. When Ezra's name was linked to Mary Travis a few moments later, Vin half-expected to see Chris fuming at the gambler's sudden appearance. After the unexplainable, conspiratorial wink that Ezra gave them both, Vin expected to see Chris accusing Ezra of some underhanded trick but, instead, Chris seemed more than content with the partner chosen for him.

Have I missed something there?

He knew Chris held a lot of respect for Mrs. Potter, and he knew she was one of the few people who did not cower before the infamous Larabee glare. However, he had not noticed any particular liking. If anything, Vin thought, Mrs. Potter was more friendly to him; inviting him to supper, baking him pies and leaving tiny packets of sweets in his wagon. The sound of Judge Travis clapping his hands together brought his attention back.

"Well, folks. The day won't get any younger so let's take our partners and enjoy this beautiful spring afternoon."

****

Gloria waited patiently while Mr. Larabee spread out the large blanket in the corner of the secluded meadow that she had chosen for their picnic. She went to retrieve the hamper but he intercepted her and led her back to the blanket, returning moments later with the heavy basket. Her lips twitched in a smile as he set the hamper down at the edge of the blanket. She could see the intrigue on his face as he wondered exactly what could be in there to make it so heavy.

They stood facing each other, his puzzlement concerning the picnic basket quickly turning to embarrassment as he tried to figure out what to say to her. It was one of the things she liked about the man, this propensity for avoiding conversations unless he had something important to impart. He motioned towards the blanket.

"Shall we, Mrs. Potter?"

"Please. Call me Gloria. Mrs. Potter is so formal for a picnic."

Despite her words she felt uneasy, and her eyes darted back along the track they had taken. The sound of a buckboard's wheels rattling along the seldom-used track brought a small sigh of relief and a pleasant grin. She watched Mr. Larabee's eyebrows climb up into his hairline as he recognized the driver and her passenger: Nettie Wells and Vin Tanner.

"There you are, Nettie."

Nettie's no-nonsense voice cut through the air. "Vin. You can get down here and join Mr. Larabee. And you, Mr. Larabee, can help Mrs. Potter climb up."

"What?"

"Miss Nettie and I have planned our own little picnic, and we don't want to see you boys back in town until you've sorted things out between you."

"Sorted..? What things?"

Nettie sighed in exasperation as Gloria settled onto the seat next to her. However, Gloria had forewarned her that, despite their closeness, the two of them seemed oblivious to the love she believed they each held for the other.

"From what I hear, the pair of you have been dancing in circles around each other since the day you met. High time you boys quit beating the devil around the stump and set up together. Not like there's so many people around these parts to care too deeply about that sort of thing. Still frontier territory."

Gloria enjoyed watching two identical expressions of disbelief dissolve into embarrassment as they realised exactly what Nettie was referring to. She leaned down and patted Mr. Larabee's shoulder.

"Plenty in that basket to keep two men in provisions for a couple of days." She turned to draw Vin in. "Miss Nettie went to a lot of trouble fixing that matchmaker game to get you two boys together... helped by that gambling colleague of yours."

"And Mrs. Potter went to a lot of trouble fixing you those provisions, so don't you disappoint us."

With that, Nettie snapped the reins and sent the horses trotting onwards, leaving two stunned men in their wake.

****

Once the women were out of sight, Vin dropped to the blanket beside a still-shocked Chris. Glassy green eyes turned to him, questioningly, and Vin found he was too embarrassed to hold them with his own.

"Is she right, Vin?"

"About?"

"About you... and me."

Vin decided to come out with the truth, aware that he had kept this so-called secret for far too long already. There seemed little point in trying to deny his feelings now, especially as Nettie and Mrs. Potter had already guessed.

"Yeah. Been thinking about ya for some time. Wondering what you'd say if I told you how I feel."

"What do you feel, Vin?" He had to lean in closer to catch the softly spoken words.

"Everything I'm supposed to feel for a woman."

"Not a woman, Vin."

Vin gave a half smile and shook his head, and answered quietly. "Reckon I know that, Cowboy." He sobered. "Not looking for a woman, Chris. Just want you." He glanced sideways at Chris, almost covertly, wanting to gauge Chris's reaction to his words. "Seems Nettie reckons it cuts both ways. Figures you might want me too."

Startled green eyes met his and Vin discovered that he didn't need a verbal response. The love and desire Chris felt for him was plainly written in those expressive eyes and Vin wondered how he had managed to miss those signs before. Then he realised that he had been too afraid of his own feelings, and of Chris finding out about those feelings, to notice Chris mirrored them.

"Wasted so much time."

Vin smiled as Chris's words echoed the ones in his own head.

"Then I figure we'd best catch up on lost time."

"How you figuring to do that?"

"Like this..."

Vin took Chris's face in his hands and kissed him soundly, waiting for the firm lips to soften in response before pulling only inches away. He stared hard into those eyes, committing every tiny detail to memory, from the shimmering depths of soft green to the corona of gold around the enlarging dark pupils. This was what he wanted; what he had desired almost from that first day but had never allowed himself to believe would ever be his. He saw no doubt in the eyes that stared back at him as he felt strong arms slip beneath his jacket, enfolding him, drawing him back until their lips met once more. His tongue peeked out, hesitantly pressing against the pliant lips, teasing them apart as he was shyly welcomed into the hot interior of his hoped-for lover's mouth.

Vin moaned in pleasure as he tasted his friend, letting the sweetness of the moment sweep over his senses. He could feel Chris's hands sliding along his back from shoulder to waist, and he arched into their caress, wantonly, before pulling back once more.

He had believed he would never experience this moment with Chris, would never hold this man in his arms and, now that he had him, Vin did not want the moment to end. But he wanted to feel their bare flesh touching, wanted to learn every curve and line on the lean frame. Somehow this unspoken message seemed to reach Chris, and Vin watched as Chris began to unbutton the dark shirt, shrugging out of the rough cotton material before starting on the lower layer.

Vin reached out as the sparsely haired chest was exposed, mesmerized by the golden brown of his tanned fingers against the whiteness of the pale flesh. He heard Chris's sharp intake of breath as one ragged fingernail dragged across the small disc of a rose-colored nipple, watching the bud peak in response. Muscles rippled beneath his questing fingers, flowing into each caress as a soft moan of pleasure filled the warm, spring air.

He licked suddenly dry lips as he shrugged out of his buckskin coat and dropped the suspenders from his shoulders. His trembling fingers fumbled with the buttons on his own shirt, discarded the rough material and then started on the pale pink undergarment. A strong hand lay over his and Vin looked up to find amusement on the handsome face.

"Don't need to rush, Vin. Not gonna change my mind about this."

"Ain't about to take a chance on that, Cowboy. Wanted this for too long."

****

Chris leaned forward, his hands smoothing back the opened undershirt, easing it from the surprisingly broad shoulders. Pressing the flat of his palm against one smooth, well-defined pectoral, he urged Vin backwards, following him down and taking his mouth in arrogant possession. He pulled back slightly, feeling Vin's warm breath against his face.

"Not the only one who wants this", he whispered before leaning back to nuzzle Vin's cheek and neck, feeling the slight rasp of beard whiskers against his own freshly shaved skin.

He moaned as Vin's hot tongue coiled around his own. He shivered in anticipation as warm hands traveled down his naked back to toy with the waistband of his pants. The material had become far too restrictive, his hardened flesh demanding to be freed from its denim prison. With one hand he reached between their bodies and began to pop the buttons, sighing as his cock sprang free. Vin's hands took advantage, sliding beneath the loosened denim to caress the curve of Chris's naked ass, one finger slipping into the groove to tease over the hidden entrance to his body. Chris gave a muffled cry against Vin's mouth as that dry finger forced its way passed the tight ring of muscle, curling inside of him. He pushed back, encouraging the intrusion, torn between the dual sensations of Vin's finger inside him and the friction of his shaft against Vin's strongly muscled belly.

He rocked between the two sensations, his passion rising ever higher until every nerve ending flared in ecstasy, his seed pumping between their sweat-slicked bodies.

Chris barely noticed the dark denim being tugged down to his knees, barely registered Vin clambering up behind him, spreading him wide. He cried out as his body was filled, the saliva and seed-coated shaft driving into him. Pleasure and pain intermingled as Vin thrust hard, again and again. The slap of flesh hitting flesh and the sharp cries of passion roared in his ears until Vin froze, his shaft buried deep inside Chris's body. A strange liquid heat filled Chris, bathing him from the inside as Vin thrust twice more before collapsing across his back.

After a moment, Vin rolled off, coming to rest by Chris's side, both their breathing ragged, the sweat trickling from their laboring chests. Vin took a deep, shuddery breath then let it out slowly.

"Goddamn, Larabee."

"Yeah. Reckon HE will." Chris rolled onto his side to face Vin. "Don't reckon I care though. Would rather have you and burn in Hell than never have that again and sit up in Heaven regretting it."

Vin smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with all the warmth of the beautiful spring day. He pulled Chris closer, kissing him deeply before drawing back and pushing to a seated position.

"Wonder what Mrs. Potter put in that picnic basket."

Chris leaned up on one elbow, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown as he watched Vin open the basket and start delving through the contents.

"After what we just did, all you can think about is food?"

Vin leered down at his lover, his eyes raking over Chris's disheveled and thoroughly ravished body from the ruffled hair to the pants still caught around his knees.

"Hell, old man. I was thinking about you. I'm meaning to take advantage of every second Mrs. Potter and Nettie gave us... so you're gonna need to keep your strength up."

"Damn cowboy."

"You calling me a cowboy, Larabee?"

Chris grinned at the lascivious look in the blue eyes, his heart skipping a beat as Vin pounced once more.

****

**Epilogue:**

Gloria hid a beaming grin behind her hand when the boys returned two days later. She could tell by the way that they moved in tandem - and by their relaxed posture - that they had resolved the sexual tension that had existed between them. As she watched, Mr. Larabee caught sight of her and urged his gelding over. Vin followed, head ducked to hide the embarrassment that was apparent in his cheeks. She waited while Mr. Larabee dismounted, her curiosity piqued when she saw the livid love marks poorly hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. Her curiosity turned to pleasurable embarrassment as he kissed her gently on one cheek.

"Thank you, Gloria."

She ignored the raised eyebrows from witnesses as Mr. Larabee stepped back onto his horse and continued on down the main street with Vin riding by his side. All was as it should be, and with a lighter step, she re-entered her store, pulled off her apron and called for Marty to take over.

After all, she now had a personal call to make on a certain Miss Nettie Wells - to discuss all of this fresh town gossip.

THE END


End file.
